


Bittersweet

by pajama_cats



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: First oblivious to their relationship, Sandalphon tries to comprehend why Gran would take in Belial.





	Bittersweet

Everything was nonsense. Complete and utter nonsense.

Why wouldn't it be? The captain must have hit his head too hard in their recent battle since _nothing_ could excuse why he'd let Belial join the crew.

Even after Gran agreed the angel made sure to check the singularity for any charm marks, not trusting that Gran willingly allowed _him_ to join their crew of misfits.

But apparently he did. And with hardly any thought put into it! Even Lyria seemed fine by the decision, someone he made sure to stick by his side when he could.

At least other crew members were iffy about the decision as well.

Sandalphon’s not one hundred percent sure, but he feels as if the fallen angel was up to something. The way he always hovered around Gran, following him to his quarters, eating together- it didn't make sense. If Belial wanted to kill their captain he had so many chances to do so.

But he didn't.

Was he trying to gain their trust just to shatter it? With Lucilius gone he figured Belial would want revenge. That wasn't the case. Or maybe it was. Nothing made sense to him when it came to the foul mouthed angel.

_“The captain is exhilarating. Doesn't he excite every inch of your body too?”_

It's what Belial had told him when he managed to corner the fell angel. Sandalphon was left nearly speechless and could only push him away with a warning. The way he talked and hovered around Gran felt familiar somehow.

He can't help but wonder what Lucifer would do in this situation.

“Um, Sandalphon? Are you okay?” Lyria’s soft voice snaps the angel out of his frustration. How long had he been so lost in thought?

“.. I'm fine, why do you ask?” Apparently Lydia wasn't buying it; her face full of concern and her cup of coffee set aside so her attention was fully on him.

“You keep sighing and you've barely touched your coffee.” Oh. Right. Cold coffee isn't enjoyable at all.

He downs half the cup, barely being able to the savor the taste especially when he was already bitter.

“If you must know.. I'm wary of Belial. He's been spending an unhealthy amount of time around Gran. I can't help but wonder what he's planning..” Red eyes narrow down at his cup of coffee as if glaring daggers into the liquid would do anything about his bad mood.

“He's not up to anything, I don't think..” Innocent, naive and blind to anything horrible Belial could do. Of course she wouldn't understand-

“But they're courting each other.”

_What?_

“Or is it dating..? That's what Katalina told me.” Lyria, for reasons unknown to him, _smiles_ at the mere thought. The reality that Belial was engaged with their captain nearly made him spit out his coffee.

“Why in the name of the skies would he do _that?”_ That just made everything else even more complicated! Did their captain lose his sanity?

“I ah, don't really get it either.. But he makes Gran really happy. And if Gran’s happy, then so am I. I know he's done a lot to us in the past, but he's not entirely so bad anymore.” Lyria finishes with a smile and decides to direct her attention back to her cup. Sandalphon sits there stunned at her words, looking almost shameful and guilty from remembering he was once in Belial’s shoes. Though they were trying to set the world in ruins for two entirely different reasons he at least got redeemed by the crew.. And Lucifer above all.

He however wasn't as forgiving as Lyria was. He'd always hold a grudge against Belial, but with Gran..

He'd at least _try_ to be happy for him. Even if he couldn't get why he tolerates Belial to begin with.

“Maybe you could invite them to have coffee with us? I'd love another cup!” It was hard to say no when Lyria was in such a good mood to the point where it was almost infectious.

The angel dreads it, but he smiles at Lyria despite his muddled thoughts. Just one cup couldn't hurt..

*******

What was once a good idea now feels like it wasn't to begin with. But he was trying. Skies above he had to maintain himself.

Finding Gran wasn't too hard. What was hard to watch was Belial pressed against him, whispering in his ear and trying to tug off Gran’s hoodie in the middle of the Grandcypher deck. Shameless.

Sandalphon didn't hesitate on prying them apart and found satisfaction at the annoyed look Belial shot him.

_“I was just trying to help out my singularity. He was looking hot and bothered is all.”_

It was hard to keep his emotions down and he's sure it came out cold, but he managed to ask the pair if they wanted to join them for coffee. It was more directed at Gran, but he was doing this for Lyria. And his sanity.

The sour expression Belial makes at the bitter taste of the coffee is almost worth the pain of inviting him.

Sandalphon snickers behind his own cup. It took him awhile to get used to the taste when he first had a cup with Lucifer. The memory has him smiling as he sips on his drink.

“I made the same face too,” Gran starts, carefully stirring his coffee around. “But the flavor is really great, right Lyria?”

“Mm! I usually take mine sweeter, but Sandalphon’s coffee is worth the brief bitter taste.” Lyria exclaims chipperly and sips on her cup with a delighted hum.

The praise has him feeling warmer than the coffee makes him.

“Did it take you awhile to get used to the strange warm taste of the liquid in your mouth too, Sandy?” Belial asks it casually, but it has him scowling right back at the amused fell angel. To think he almost thought they'd have a normal conversation over coffee.

Gran has enough sense to kick Belial from under the table which has the angel silently thankful for.

“.. Yes.” Sandalphon states it simply as he stares down at his coffee. It almost makes him want to reminisce on all the times he had spent chatting with Lucifer.

“I remember Lucifer was real eager the first time you guys tried it together. Nothing made him more excited than you did.”

Sandalphon opens and closes his mouth feeling a rush of warmth on his face. He doesn't reply, merely sipping on his own cup to distract himself. At the moment he was pleased to hear that.. But the satisfied smirk made his mood darken once more. If he had the chance he's sure he'd deck Belial again.

“The feeling is mutual. I get the same way when I see my singularity swinging his sword freely, rough with his prey until their reduced to nothing but a shattered mess. Always going all out aren't you, Gran?” Belial hums in delight with what Sandalphon thinks is a disturbing expression; one he'd shield Lyria away from, but she merely looks at him curiously.

Gran rests his head in hands which furthers Sandalphon’s question as to why they're dating again.

“Gran _is_ really strong!” Lyria agrees happily and Sandalphon has to try his best to hold back the mortification that runs through him. Maybe he should start keeping her at least ten feet away from Belial..

“Why are you hiding that cute face of yours, Singularity? It's okay to expose yourself.” Belial and Lyria laugh in union at Gran's embarrassment.

“Please, stop.” Gran mumbles, trying to down his coffee. Sandalphon just feels like sympathetically patting his shoulder, but Gran brought this upon himself.

Once Belial obsessed over you then there was no way of getting rid of him.

“We should do this more often!” Lyria exclaims. To Sandalphon it was a horrible suggestion.

“I wouldn't be opposed to that. More people makes it more fun, right Gran?” Belial teases the poor singularity, who looks utterly embarrassed until he's taken back after glancing at Sandalphon. It was almost comical how his face went from red to pale in a matter of seconds.

Said angel has an eye twitching, a forced smile trying to stay on his face, but said ‘smile’ looked terrifying. He hopes the blue haired girl meant once a week or once a month with their meetings.. There's only so much he can take.

_‘Lucifer, please help me..’_

As if his prayer was answered Sandalphon can feel the warmth of the white plume resting under his armor. A wave of calmness runs through him, trying to shed him of his stress. Maybe he could deal with this. His friend was happy, so he could try to.

.. Even if was Gran was with the most vulgar, foul mouthed fell angel in existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Protective Sandalphon gives me life 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
